gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Wilson
Colin Wilson is a comic book artist, born in Auckland, New Zealand on October 31, 1949. He did the artwork for Gears of War: They Also Serve and the Gears of War: Promise Me. He is known for his detailed artwork which he uses in 2000 AD stories like Rogue Trooper and Judge Dredd. According to Andy Diggle, the 2000 AD editor who got him back to the title in the late nineties and has worked with him since, "no one ... draws near-future military hardware like him".Diggle: Bringing Bionic Commando to Webcomics, Newsarama, July 18, 2008 Wilson has also had success in the French comics field, working on his own title Dans l'Ombre du Soleil, as well as having runs on well-established titles, like Blueberry. David Bishop, another 2000 AD editor says that Wilson is "a true rarity, a comics artist whose work has been acclaimed in America, Britain and most especially in Europe."Colin Wilson: Genius at work, by David Bishop, July 24, 2006 Biography Wilson received his formal training as an artist at Christchurch School of Art in 1967-1968. Working as an illustrator, he started his own fanzine,Strips in 1977. Originally meant as a showcase for Wilson's own comics, Strips soon hosted many New Zealand comics and revived the New Zealand comic scene. In 1980, he moved to London and did work for the renowned comic magazine 2000 AD, working on the properties Judge Dredd and Rogue Trooper. In 1997, he moved to Australia, but continued his work for 2000 AD. He's mostly known for his work on La Jeunesse de Blueberry, his solo series Dans L'Ombre du Soleil. His most famous works in the US are Point Blank, written by Ed Brubaker and Star Wars: Invasion, written by Tom Taylor.NYCC: Colin Wilson Readies the Troops for “Star Wars: Invasion”, Comic Book Resources, February 7, 2009 On October 14, 2008, Variety (magazine)|Variety reported that Headshot, written by Matz and illustrated by Colin Wilson, had been acquired by Warner Brothers.Warner aims for 'Headshot', Variety, October 14, 2008 Bibliography Comics *''The Adventures of Captain Sunshine'' (with Peter Farrell, Roy Middleton, Reuben Sandler, Helen Cross, Joe Wylie and Jean-luc Bozzoli, 1979) *''Judge Dredd'': ** "The Body Sharks" (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, in 2000 AD #209-215, 1981) ** "The Numbers Racket" (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, in 2000 AD #218-219, 1981) ** "Diary of a Mad Citizen" (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, in 2000 AD #229-230, 1981) ** "The Sweet Taste of Justice" (with Alan Grant, in 2000 AD Sci-Fi Special 1981) ** The Doomsday Scenario: *** "War Games" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1158-1159, 1999) *** "Doomsday" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.56-3.57, 1999) *** "Volt Face" (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, in 2000 AD #1167, 1999) *** "Short Circuit" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.61, 2000) *** "The Cal Legacy" (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, in 2000 AD #1178-1179, 2000) ** "Relentless" (with Robbie Morrison, in 2000 AD #1237-1239, 2001) ** "Hellbent" (with Robbie Morrion, in 2000 AD #1242, 2001) ** "Magic Bullets" (with Al Ewing, in Judge Dredd Megazine #280-281, 2009) *''Tharg's Future Shocks'' (with Kelvin Gosnell): ** "Diversion" (in 2000 AD #222, 1981) ** "Seeing Is Believing" (in 2000 AD #225, 1981) *''Rogue Trooper'' (with Gerry Finley-Day): ** "Ascent to Buzzard-Three" (in 2000 AD #236-238, 1981) ** "Blue Moon" (in 2000 AD #241, 1981) ** "Fear of the Machine" (in 2000 AD #246-248, 1982) ** "The Buzzard" (in 2000 AD #251-253, 1982) ** "War of Nerves " (in 2000 AD #258, 1982) ** "All Hell on the Dix-I Front" (in 2000 AD #266-271, 275-277, 1982) ** "Marauder" (with co-artist Cam Kennedy, in 2000 AD #282-289, 1982) *''Dans l'Ombre du Soleil'' (Glénat): ** Rael (script and art, January 1984, ISBN 2-7234-0419-6) ** Mantell (script and art, July 1986, ISBN 2-7234-0647-4) ** Alia (art, with writer Thierry Smolderen, January 1989, ISBN 2-7234-1014-5) *''La Jeunesse de Blueberry'' #4-9 (4-6 with Jean-Michel Charlier and 7-9 with François Corteggiani, 1985–1994): ** Les démons du Missouri (The Missouri Demons) ** Terreur sur le Kansas (Terror Over Kansas) ** Le raid infernal (The Train from Hell) ** La pousuite impitoyable (The Merciless Pursuit) ** Trois hommes pour Atlanta (The Three Men from Atlanta) ** Le prix du sang (The Price of Blood) *''Thunderhawks'' #1-2 (with writer François Corteggiani and co-artist Michel Suro, 1992–1994) *''Pulp Sci-Fi'': ** "Welcome to the Machine" (with Kek-W, in 2000 AD #1119, 1998) ** "The Irydian Factor" (with Robbie Morrison, in 2000 AD #1125, 1998) *''Tor Cyan'' (with John Tomlinson): ** "World Of Hurt" (in 2000 AD #1254-1256, 2001) ** "The Dead Sorcerer's Coachman" (in 2000 AD #1263, 2001) *''Rain Dogs (comics)|Rain Dogs'' (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1213-1222, 2000, tpb, Rebellion, 52 pages, hardcover, 2002, ISBN 1904265014) *''Point Blank'' (with Ed Brubaker, Wildstorm, 2002–2003) * Du plomb dans la tête (aka Headshot) (with Alexis Nolent|Matz, Casterman):[http://bd.casterman.com/catalogues_list.cfm?CategID=1022&OwnerID=859 Casterman profile for Du plomb dans la tête] ** Les Petits poissons (January 2004) ** Les Gros poissons (February 2005) ** Du bordel dans l'aquarium (January 2006) *''Losers'' #26-28: "UnAmerica" (with Andy Diggle, Vertigo, 2005) *''Battler Britton'' (with Garth Ennis, 5-issue mini-series, Wildstorm, 2006, tpb, 120 pages, Wildstorm, May 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1378-2, Titan Books, June 2007, ISBN 1845765605) * Star Wars: ** Legacy (with John Ostrander and Jan Duursema): *** " Trust Issues" (in Legacy #9-10, 2007) *** "Ready to Die" (in Legacy #13, 2007) ** Rebellion: *** "Small Victories" (with Jeremy Barlow, in Rebellion #12-14, 2008, ongoing) *** "Vectors" (with Rob Williams, in Rebellion #15-16, 2008, forthcoming) ** Invasion (with Tom Taylor): *** "Refugees" (in Invasion #1-5 and #0, 2009) * Bionic Commando: Chain of Command (with Andy Diggle, game tie-in, forthcoming)Bionic Command comic page *''The Example'' (with Tom Taylor, graphic novella, Gestalt Publishing, May 2009, ISBN 0977562840) Other Apart from his work on comics listed above, Colin Wilson has also done a lot of work as an illustrator, doing covers, illustrations and sketches for many different projects. This also includes work on role-playing games like: *''Mega-City One'' in Drokk City Prog 2: Mega-City One: Book 2, written by John Caliber, many different co-artists (2005) *''Mega-City One'' in Drokk City Prog 3: The Justice Department, written by John Caliber, many different co-artists (2006) *''Mega-City One'' in Drokk City Prog 4: Future Crime, written by John Caliber, many different co-artists (2005) Awards *2004 - won Best Story, Prix Saint-Michel, for Du plomb dans la tête References External links *Personal blog *Website *Colin Wilson at 2000 AD online *Colin Wilson at Lambiek's Comiclopedia *Colin Wilson at Bedetheque Interviews *Interview with Colin Wilson at New Zealand Comics Category:Epic Games employees